Krin
Dead Zean Basen preferred to be called "Krin" has gone back to his old loyalty's, and retaken the blue hood, thanks to old friend and comrade 'Occulours' he has found new hope for the order and intends to go back to being one of its three leaders again. Appearance A man In his late twenties however, he looks slightly more aged due to his burns and scars. He often wears a black winter coat even in summer, which he buttons up covering his mouth; making his green eyes and white hair more prominent. A blue tough of a scarf can often be seen through the parting in his coats collar, which helps to cover the rest of his mouth. He's been described by many to be scary looking. personality Kirn is very closed off, and as such doesn't talk about his past or his goals. He rarely shares an opinion on even trivial matters, but despite all of this he seems to be a well mannered and calm person; making him a good Tavern guard, even if he is better suited to other work. He seems to be a well disciplined man of order by the way he stands,this probably due to the fact Kirn states he has worked many mentally and physically taxing jobs, when often asked about such jobs he says things under the lines of a hunter of sinister creatures. Krin seems oddly willing to work any job, also willing falls into a routine like hes been trained to, though he walks like hes his own man. Most of the oddities of his persona can be easily connected to his time spent with the Inquisitors. He often wears a white mask that many within the Inquisition who serve under him wear as a symbol to represent Horris Krin as their master, he sometimes forgoes eating in order to not take it off Biography His name is unknown and he has himself long forgotten it. However the name 'Zean Basen' seems to be the name of one his childhood friends, most likely killed by a 'magic user' like the rest of them. 'Krin' had no family he was a Beggar child; who lived on the streets of a town in the back end of nowhere, there he begged and stole food with a group of friends who many called gutter scum or misfits, the group was like a family to Krin they were his brothers and sisters. One day Krin was alone in the market he attempted to steal a book from a stall, and had been caught In the process; the guards had already arrived to the calls of the stall owner. It was looking bad for Krin and he thought that he might never see his friends let alone the sun, when a wizard happened to come by and buy the book for Krin claiming the child was his apprentice/son. Soon after the wizard had took him in and filled his head with dreams and ideas of magic. A years later, Krin was walking down a dark alley when a group of shadowy figures had ambushed him, when Krin stepped into the light and his white hair was visible one of the shadow figures gasped his name, and one by one they to stepped into the light, Krin's worried face turned into a smile as he had just been reunited with his friends, his family. Krin spent 4 months with his friends forgetting completely about the wizard who took him in years back and taught him a few basic spells, but one day while him and his friends were playing in a farmers field, when it started to rain and an angry wizard appeared, furious he demanded Krin come back with and partake in a trail. Krin's friends were attacked by the wizard when they said no to his demands and instead throw mud at him, already in anger the wizard used his magics to individually torture his friends with different spells until only Krin and a boy called Zean remained, Zean was being burned by magic while Krin sneaked behind him attempting to flee but hearing Zeans Cries he turned back and using a pitch-fork laying nearby stabbed the wizard. It was a tremendous feat of strength for a boy of merely 12 some say: because the wizard was old and frail that even a child of even younger age could have easily pierced his back with the pitchfork, Others say it was the screams and cries from his friend that he found the will to push the fork into the back. recent past While Krin was held captive by the towns watch and Zean was treated by the healers, three strange blue hooded men wondered into town and began to ask strange questions. The men first when to Zean and preceded to ask him questions, he was moments away from death and provide little to no answers. They then went to Krin and freed him, an old heavily scared and tanned man introduced himself as Horris to him they began to tell Krin who they were and why they came looking for him. Krin's mind being just as naive and impressionable quickly succumbed to dreams and Ideas of being an Inquisitor just like how not to many years before his head was filled with dreams of magic. Krin's master was the 19th Horris and was the Horris who Invented the white masks commonly warn by those who serve under Horris within the Inquisition, He soon past away; there would ba at least two more Horris before Kirn raised to the rank. In the Inquisition Horris Krin's job in the Inquisition is to make sure Inquisitors utilize the knowledge obtained by Belford and the Tools created by Occulours in harmony. He also personal handles the Inquisitions movements in Terra along with Espionage his goals are to strike fear into Terra "He is the mask of the Blue Inquisition, he is our war paint and our battle cry"-Inquisitor serving Belford 23rd Category:OC Category:Human